precious love
by Asma
Summary: Kogure & Mitsui are living a wonderful life .. but .......


precious love  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
" Hisashi … "  
  
" Hisashi !!! "  
  
" …………… "  
  
" oooffff … Hisashi … "  
  
Kogure was waking Mitsui up .. with a shiny and warmly smile ..  
  
he remembered …..  
  
they finally live together .. and last night was the first in their own apartment ..  
  
Mitsui now is a basketball game star .. Kogure working in a popular magazine .. before this, they were very worry about can't seeing  
  
each other .. stay together .. but now they are in happiness ..  
  
" Hisashi wake up .. it's not funny " ..  
  
but Mitsui didn't even open his eyes .. that scared Kogure .. he got near  
  
of Mitsui's face .. suddenly Mitsui rapped his arms tightly around Kogure  
  
and said :  
  
" do you still like me..  
  
and if you do..  
  
do you like me..  
  
as much as I like you.. "  
  
  
  
Kogure put his head on Mitsui's chest and replied :  
  
" do you still like me..  
  
and if you do..  
  
am I allowed..  
  
to like you too.. "  
  
Mitsui held Kogure's head and stared at each part of his face ..  
  
" Min-Kun .. I just can't bealive it .. we are alone .. living alone ..  
  
together night and day " there was blare in his eyes .  
  
" Hisashi my only dearest .. I wish that this happiness be forever and nothing can destroy our pleasure .. "  
  
" why are you saying this now !! Min-Kun "  
  
" …………….. "  
  
" look at me my soul mate .. nothing can separate us .. we'll be together forever .. do you understand me ! "  
  
Kogure kissed his friend's cheek and nodded .. silently  
  
he toke the blanket which was over Mitsui .. and smiled ..  
  
" now well you wake up ! "  
  
" yes my lovely but .. before give me one more kiss "  
  
Kogure blushed .. smiled and kissed Mitsui's forehead ..  
  
" love you Hisashi "  
  
" me too my Min-Kun "  
  
while they were drinking their morning coffee ….  
  
" Hisashi .. when will you come home today ? "  
  
" mmm … I don't know ?! "  
  
" what do you mean by I don't know ! "  
  
Mitsui smiled ….  
  
" aahhhaa .. I see … you want me to cock our dinner by my self ..  
  
right !! .. no way "  
  
" why !! ( smiling ) you prepare the food better than me .. my dear "  
  
" ……………. "  
  
" and also I well practice till the night "  
  
" Hisashi .. you exploiting me "  
  
" really !!! " he got near from Kogure's face ..  
  
" Hisashi !! " blushed  
  
" mmm !! "  
  
" ……………. "  
  
Mitsui kissed Kogure's eyes .. and Kogure hugged him so tightly ..  
  
They finally decided that Kogure well cock for today but tomorrow  
  
It's Mitsui's turn …  
  
They locked the apartment and went to their cars ..  
  
" take care Hisashi .. "  
  
" you too my dear .. "  
  
they kissed each other and get ready to go … but …somebody was in his car and looking at them .. in fact this man was Mitsui's friend from his gang's days … his name is ( Joe ) he liked Mitsui very much and he can't believe the fact that he left the gangsters for the basketball .. didn't even talked to them again .. plus Mitsui was borrowed money from him and he didn't give it back … Joe was very angry … very mad .. all what he want was the avengement .  
  
" I think they'll come in the noon " Joe said ..  
  
he left the place and came back at 2 : 30 pm .. he saw Kogure's car only …  
  
" mmmm .. let's play with Mitsui's treasure first " smiled .  
  
" yes ! …" Kogure said when he heard the bell ringing …  
  
" I'm sure that Hisashi toke the key with him ..  
  
I'm coming "  
  
Kogure opend the door .. but before saying any word .. Joe covered  
  
Kogure's mouth .. and smiled like the devil .  
  
" shoooo .. be quite .. ok ! it's good for your life "  
  
" let's see .. you look so sweet .. " he put his finger in Kogure's lips ..  
  
" what's your name ? "  
  
" …………. " Kogure looked down .  
  
" hey .. I don't want to blurring your face .. don't make me do it … ha .. again ….. what's your shit name ? "  
  
"ko … Kogure "  
  
" wonderful name and wonderful face Kogure "  
  
" let's talk about the important things now .. really I don't know how Mitsui like this life .. it's very bored " he turn his face to see all the apartment .  
  
" Mitsui !! " Kogure wondered .  
  
Joe looked again to Kogure .. and murmured with low voice:  
  
" believe me Mitsui I'll change your life to hell .. believe me "  
  
" please don't hurt Mitsui .. please " Kogure beg him ..since he felt that something bad will happen  
  
Joe hold Kogure's shirt and get near from his face ..  
  
" poor you Kogure .. how much you love him ?! " and he start laughing .  
  
" very good … very good .. that's really well help "  
  
he pushed Kogure's body so strongly .. cleaved him on the wall .. and get near from his face …  
  
" listen .. I don't care about your relationship with him although  
  
( smiling ) I suppose that he's playing with you for few days or maybe years and later he'll find someone new …as always ( laughing ) .  
  
" what do you want from me ? " a sadly tone in Kogure's voice .  
  
" nothing baby .. I just want to smash Mitsui's face then take my  
  
money from him "  
  
" I'll do anything you want just stay away from Mitsui " Kogure said  
  
Joe punch Kogure In his stomach then in his face ..  
  
" what a LOVE you got for him .. bealive me he doesn't worth it.."  
  
Kogure's mouth started bleeding, he cried but in silence:  
  
" how much money do you want from him ? "  
  
Joe wanted more money so he agreed with Kogure to increase the money in analog he well not hurt Mitsui ..  
  
"prepare the money .. and I'll call you later " Joe said .  
  
" remember .. the MONEY .. or you'll not see your Mitsui again "  
  
Kogure didn't know what to do .. he felt his body so heavy .. so tired ..  
  
All what he did was crying in sadness .  
  
=========  
  
In Mitsui's car …  
  
" my lovely Min-Kun .. sure he now preparing our dinner .. "Mitsui smiled while he coming home after practice ..  
  
"Min-Kun .. Mitsui's soul .. where are you ?! "  
  
he felt that something wrong .. all the apartment was in darkness .. and he didn't found Kogure .. he walked to the bed room it was dark although it was 5 : 30 pm ..  
  
" Min-Kun !! " but Kogure didn't reply ..  
  
he was covering him self with the blanket so tight,  
  
" Min-Kun .. look at me .. what's wrong ?! "  
  
he hold Kogure's face .. but suddenly Kogure pushed Mitsui's hand away from him .. holding Mitsui's shirt so strongly and started crying  
  
and yelling ..  
  
"Hisashi Mitsui .. why!! why you want to make our life in torment ?  
  
god .. I'm so sad .. I ha…I hate you … I love you Hisashi I love you "  
  
he putted his head on Mitsui's chest .. and start crying in sorrow ..  
  
Mitsui didn't know what going on .. and why Kogure was so angry like that .. so sad ..  
  
in that moment all what Mitsui was thinking of , is that their life will be so hard and so strange ..  
  
Mitsui hugged his crying friend so tight .. until he felt that Kogure fell in sleep .. all that night Mitsui was thinking of Kogure ..  
  
why his body So tired ? why his face is full of bruises ? many question in Mitsui's head, He was so worried about his Min-Kun .. and their relationship ..  
  
In the morning Mitsui opened his eyes .. he was sleeping on the sofa and soon he remembered what happened last night .. … suddenly he jumped looking for Kogure ..  
  
he was in the bathroom .. washing his face .. but the door was open …  
  
" Min-Kun .. " Kogure didn't look at him .  
  
" I'm talking to you ! "  
  
" listen Mitsui .. I just don't want more problem's .. it'll be good if you don't ask .... "  
  
" but Min-Kun .. what happened to you .. who hit you ? " he got near from Kogure's face wanting to hold it ..  
  
Kogure was so cold .. so serious .. Mitsui felt that his heart was broken .. but he didn't give up .. he turned to the bathroom door and stood in front of it to ban Kogure .. from going out ..  
  
" just tell me what happened .. don't you trust on me dear ?! .. "  
  
getting close to Kogure's face ..  
  
" I LOVE YOU .. I LOVE YOU .. believe me "  
  
Mitsui kissed Kogure's cheek and hugged him .. he didn't feel any reaction from Kogure .. only something wet and warm dropping in to his neck It was his beloved tears ..  
  
Mitsui hugged his soul mate more tightly .. but before saying any word  
  
He felt that Kogure can't stand up and he started to fall down ..  
  
" oh my god .. Min-Kun !! you are very tired "  
  
" I'm OK .. I …. "  
  
Mitsui carried tired Kogure to his bed ..  
  
" you must take some rest my beloved "  
  
Kogure toke Mitsui's hand .. and put it on his chest ..  
  
" don't leave me .. please stay beside me "  
  
Mitsui kissed his forehead .. and sat on the floor beside his tired friend ..  
  
Few hours later ….  
  
Kogure woke up .. he wanted to check bank to see how much money dose he have in his balance.. to give Joe what he want because all what he need is to return to his normal life and his beloved Mitsui .  
  
Mitsui was sleeping .. and didn't feel that Kogure went out ..  
  
After one hour .. from Mitsui waiting .. Kogure arrive but he didn't answer his friend's questions .. he didn't even go to his work .. so do Mitsui .. all what he wanted is to know the FACT …  
  
why did Kogore changed ??  
  
After one week from coldness .. wondering and farness ..  
  
phone was ringing in the couple apartment .. Mitsui was in the bathroom  
  
While Kogure watching T.V or like he was … acting …  
  
Kogure jumped from the sofa .. and picked up the head-phone ..  
  
" Yes .. Kogure speaking "  
  
" What a wonderful voice you have my lovely Kogure "  
  
" are you J …. "  
  
" YES ! "  
  
" what's the problem now ? "  
  
" I want my money "  
  
" it's ready "  
  
" ahaa .. good boy .. that scar man is very lucky for having you "  
  
" tell me how can I give you this money ? "  
  
in that moments Mitsui was out of the bathroom .. and he listened to Kogure's scared voise .. he doubted that there's something wrong with his Min-Kun ..he tried to listen to the conversation .. but he didn't hear all the words all that he catch is ..  
  
" where ..  
  
under (XX) bridge ..  
  
ok .. but promise me …  
  
I'll come …  
  
yes..  
  
no I'll not tell anybody "  
  
Mitsui shocked .. what's that suppose to mean ?? he wanted to force him for telling the truth ..  
  
he can't wait .. any more  
  
he can't handle ..  
  
he needs him ..he wants him  
  
he LOVES him ..  
  
Mitsui tried to be patient all the time .. Kogure didn't talk to him .. just looked down when their eyes meeting ..  
  
After long houres .. Mitsui said that he'll go to bed .. he actually want to  
  
Know what Kogure will do ?! who was that person ?? and why he want him to come .. ALONE ??  
  
At 12 am Mitsui felt that the door was opened .. Kogure went out ..  
  
Mitsui followed him but before that he called his friend " Tetsuo " and told him to come over ..  
  
The place was too dark .. too disgusting .. Kogure scared, but he have to go through this step to end this nightmare ..  
  
" sure when he'll take the money he will leave us alone " Kogure was thinking while holding the money .. he stood alone in this scary place for a while.  
  
The silky hair man felt like a cold finger on his nick .. he jumped and saw  
  
Joe behind him smiling and staring at his eyes ..  
  
" do you know Kogure .. those wide brown eyes is such a big loose for this.. idiot Mitsui, i'm sure I can treat you better than him " he got close to  
  
Kogure's face ..  
  
the last man took a step back off and through the money in Joe's chest ..:  
  
" this is the money you want .. don't ever try to call me or come to the apartment again .. or I'll tell the police " he said it in panic .  
  
at the same moment Mitsui was looking to them and he can't breath .. actually he was in shock .. his Min-Kun are talking with a gangster .. he tried to know who was this gangster .. but he didn't remember him .. he want to kill him or kill Kogure or better to kill himself .. but he rather to know what the secret between them first ! "  
  
" ahha .. then you brought the money! " Joe said .  
  
" ………….. "  
  
" did Mitsui know ? did anybody know that you are coming here ? "  
  
" NO "  
  
after few minutes …  
  
" Mitsui .. it's better if I go behind this gangster .. to catch him so you can protect your friend, because I feel he want to do creepy thing " Tetsuo whispered to Mitsui .  
  
" ok " Mitsui said .. but be careful .. "  
  
the way to Joe's side was too long .. but Tetsuo was running with all his power .  
  
" is the money all-out ? "  
  
" yes you can check them "  
  
" no need I trust on you .. dear " laughing .  
  
Kogure wanted to go .. but Joe said ..  
  
" wait dear .. we didn't finish yet ! "  
  
" what else you want? "  
  
" your life my lovely Kogure .. ( smiling ) because when you die Mitsui  
  
can't live .. you know ! he loves you ! if you die he'll be in sorrow and sadness for the rest of his life .. and that what I want " laughing .  
  
Kogure couldn't stand up any more .. he felt that he will fall down .. he couldn't even talk .. all what he did is closing his eyes and holding his body in a panic…  
  
Joe get his gun .. and started to shot at Kogure's weak body .. Joe smiled :  
  
" bye bye .. lovely boy "  
  
he shot the bullet .. Kogure screamed and felt like something heavy are protecting him .. he opened his eyes and saw a familiar eyes are staring at him in pain .. he was Mitsui .. who ran to protect his beloved from the bullet he pass on it but the bullet was in his left arm ..  
  
Joe didn't know how that happened but before running Tetsuo cached him and start hitting him ..  
  
" are you Joe ?? what did you do bustard .. you villainous ?! "  
  
in the same moment Mitsui felled down on Kogure .. who was crying in a loud voice ..  
  
" Hisashi .. His..ashi .. talk to me please ?! " trying to hold Mitsui's head  
  
which was so hot .. Kogure looked at his soul mate in sadness but before saying any word .. Mitsui opend his eyes so hardly and said :  
  
" I .. lo..ve .. you " he said it and the blood was came down from his mouth on Kogure's lips .. this is the last word Mitsui said before closing his eyes ..  
  
" oh my GOD " Kogure said and the tears was rolling down on his cheeks.  
  
" help me .. help me .. NO .. Hisashi .. NO "  
  
Tetsuo ran to them in panic .. he hold Mitsui's hand and said :  
  
" thanks god he's a life .. Kogure .. take him to the hospital and I'll call the police "  
  
Kogure carried his Hisashi to the nearest hospital .. some people helped him .. cause he also was so tired and weak .  
  
  
  
In the hospital …  
  
" please Doctor … please .. " Kogure didn't complete his sentence .. because the tears and his overlain voice ban him "  
  
" Don't be afraid .. I'll do my best " the Doctor said .  
  
after 5 days from the accident Mitsui was relaxed on the hospital's bed .. his arm is alright now .. but he must stay here for few days .. Kogure was sitting beside him on the bed .. in fact he didn't leave him for a one second ..  
  
  
  
"is it OK now Hisashi !! tell me the truth " Kogure kissed Mitsui's arm .  
  
" yes my beloved " smiling and playing with some of glibs of Kogure's hair  
  
"Min-Kun .. tell me why you did this ?! why you didn't tell me about what made you afraid ?! don't you trust on me ?? " holding his friends hair so tightly .  
  
" Hisashi .. my life .. don't remind me about what happened .. I was wrong .. but you also was the main problem "  
  
" was I the main problem ?? come on tell me Min-Kun am I the main problem in what happened or in your life ?? " he stared at his close friend eyes .  
  
" you know the ANSWER ! " Kogure blushed .. looked down and started playing with Mitsui's fingers ..  
  
" NO I don't " Mitsui got closer to his friend and boosted his face up ..  
  
" Min-Kun .. I …. "  
  
suddenly the door was opened all shohoku team and some friends was coming to visit Mitsui .. the couple surprised but they was so happy .. all friends was chatting and laughing .. all the time .  
  
after one hour .. the Doctor comes to see Mitsui's case ..  
  
" mmm .. you are so strong Mitsui .. your arm is fine now "  
  
" thanks doctor " Mitsui smiled ..  
  
" no don't thank me but thank the god who gives you this great and devout human " he looked to Kogure who was already smiling and blushed .  
  
  
  
" believe me doctor I'll do .. I'LL DO " looking to Kogure with a shiny smile on his face .  
  
when the Doctor left the room .. Mitsui opened his arms to Kogure although it was little bit pained him .. his soul mate ran to his arms with a scared face ..  
  
" your arm dear !? "  
  
" it's ok and fine when they holding you my Min-Kun "  
  
they put their forehead on each other …  
  
" Hisashi .. I LOVE YOU .. I NEED YOU .. promise that you'll be with me always and forever .. " Kogure whispered  
  
" I promise you Min-Kun .. my life" he hold Kogure's face between his hands .  
  
" Hisashi ……. " and some tears was in Kogure's eyes ..  
  
" Min-Kun .. please DON'T cry " he kissed all his friend's face .. and hugged him so tightly ..  
  
" Hisashi do you know what you are for me !! you are my precious love "  
  
holding him more tightly .  
  
" aahhhh .. Min-Kun how much I LOVE YOU " he kissed his friend's shoulder .  
  
  
  
after one week in the couple apartment their was a party .. in fact it's Kogure's idea because of his beloved recovery.  
  
Mitsui was talking to some friends and also Kogure .. they were far from each other .. Mitsui walked to the food table looking to his beloved .. in happiness and wanting Kogure to see him ..  
  
But He didn't .. Mitsui kept walking and seeing his soul mate smiling .. he breathed and said inside him :  
  
" my life .. my heart .. look at me .. please ! "  
  
Kogure turned to get some tissue papers .. suddenly he saw his Hisashi look at him with slanting head and there was so many words in his eyes ..  
  
He kept looking at him .. Kogure smiled and blushed ..  
  
Mitsui opened his mouth and said some words but without any voice it  
  
was ...  
  
" I love .. you "  
  
Kogure understood these words .. he closed his eyes .. smiled .. and put his hand on his heart and said in the same way " me too "  
  
They were so happy .. so strong .. and so complacent .  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
